Camp Nightlight
by mandycullen
Summary: Bella's sent to summer camp after she graduates from HS. She meets camp guide Edward. With a few days in camp, she passes out drunk and someone kisses her. She's torn between her attraction to Edward and the mysterious kisser. AH/OOC/AU. Full Sum Inside!
1. The Camp

**Full length summary:** When Isabella Swan graduates from her high school in Phoenix, her parents decide to send her, along with her cousin Ashley, to a summer camp in Forks, WA. Bella couldn't hate it more. She doesn't like the idea of spending months away with over talkative, overactive Ashley. But when Bella meets gorgeous Edward Cullen, one of the camp guides, she finds herself attracted to him in every possible way. A few days into her stay at the camp, however, Bella is kissed after passing out drunk. She doesn't see the face of her kisser, but this is a kiss she cannot forget. She finds herself torn between her attraction to Edward and the owner of the perfect lips she so desperately seeks to feel once more.

**Trailer for this story on YouTube: **.com/watch?v=Pnh_YPRl1ek&feature=related

This is based on my story on YouTube. _Based_, I say, not identical.

I don't own the characters, though, those are all Stephenie Meyer's! With a few exceptions, of course.

**Additional notes: **_Out of Character, Alternative Universe, All Human, Alternating POV_

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Bella's POV**

Ugh. This summer will suck. Yes, summer means vacation and that is supposed to be fun, isn't it? But I stick with my original thought: this summer will _suck_. Do you want to know why? My parents decided sending me to a summer camp was a cool way to celebrate my graduating from high school. So I was going to some ridiculous camp whilst my classmates were all getting ready to leave for college.

I sent my applications long ago - including one for Yale, which was my dream university since I was about five - but got nothing back yet. Maybe I wouldn't be accepted after all. But anyway, my parents thought sending me to Forks, Washington, for 75 days would be fun. Maybe it is, but not for someone like me.

I'm more of a loner, you know. I just have one friend: Miles, my gay neighbor. He's a junior, but was in my AP physics class. Studying brought us together, in spite of our differences. Okay, maybe I shouldn't call him my friend, just a close acquaintance. I'm not sure why he sticks with me, I have to admit to being boring as hell, but I think it's because I accept him for what he is. Miles begged his parents to let him come to Forks with me, but they want him to focus on his studies this summer. Yikes.

My cousin is accompanying me in this trip. My cousin Ashley, aka, my worst nightmare. Why? Well, let's just say that if Barbie was a 17-year-old human girl, Ashley would be her. She wears tons of make-up, is bleached blond, and I've never seen her out of her high heels and pink outfits. She is actually wearing pumps and a pink sundress right now, as she helps me pack up. She also has the annoying habit of trying to boss me around, even though she's only a senior and a year younger than I am.

"Bella! You can't possibly be considering taking this jacket! I'd say it was out of trend, but I'm not sure this was ever trendy," Ashley criticised, taking my folded parka out of my suitcase.

"It's Forks we're talking about, Ashley," I said. "It'll be cold, even it being summer."

"What are your sources?" she inquired.

"Common sense," I replied. "It's nothing like Phoenix up there. I think you'll freeze with the clothes you're taking."

"Will not!" she said.

"Oh, whatever, then. Just shut up for a moment, will you? I can't hear my own thoughts with all your whining," I said, folding my parka again and laying it on top of my other clothes in my suitcase.

"Why are you so grumpy, Bells? Lighten up, this is going to be fun!" she enthused.

"Yeah, Fun. Sure," I muttered, zipping up my suitcase and setting it on the floor, "Camping with Barbie. Yay."

"Do _not_ call me that! You know I hate it when you do," she pouted.

"Yep, I do," I grinned in spite of myself.

With a last look around my bedroom, a medium-sized square with its own bathroom and balcony, I walked out and and carried my suitcase down the stairs.

"Do you think there'll be cute guys in camp?" she asked.

"I don't really care either way," I said.

"Jeez, Bella, you never talk boys. Have you even kissed a guy before?" she rudely asked me.

"What kind of question is that?" I asked, indignant.

"What kind of answer is that?" she retorted.

I considered lying, but what good would it do me anyway? Besides, who cares if she thinks I'm a total moron? "No, I haven't. But I'm not missing out on anything. Who needs exchange of saliva anyway?" I answered.

"Oh my God, Bella! You're 18, for heaven's sake!" she gasped.

"So what? My mother Renee married the first guy she kissed, my dad. I just didn't find the right guy yet, that's all," I told her truthfully.

"And that's my girl!" my dad laughed, taking my suitcase from me when we got to the front door and having heard our little exchange. "Responsible. You should learn a thing or two with her, Ashley."

"No, thanks, Uncle Charlie," she laughed. "I'm good."

"Can your responsible girl make her loving daddy a request?" I asked him.

"Not if it involves not going to camp," he said.

"Damn," I spoke under my breath, walking out the front door to where my mother waited by our Hyundai Tucson.

My dad put my suitcase beside Ashley's hot pink one in the trunk and we drove off.

"Say your goodbyes to Phoenix," my mother smiled, looking back at us from the passenger seat.

"Fare thee well, my fair Phoenix, I shall miss thee!" I dramatised my true feelings as the car moved away from my white house.

The car ride wasn't a long one, but we got to the airport just as the speakers announced our flight. Ashley and I hugged my mother and my father, saying our goodbyes and racing to our gate.

"See you in 75 days," I sighed, as our plane took off.

* * *

It was a four-hour flight to Seattle and another hour in a plane to Port Angeles, where we landed at 4:15 p.m.

"Aren't those the camp people?" Ashley asked, pointing to a group of people, all wearing green hoodies that had '**Camp Nightlight**' written out in big yellow letters on the back. I also realised most people were teens of about our age, which made me feel incredibly better. One of my greatest fears had been of getting here and finding out it was some educational camp for kids half my age, full of annoyingly energetic guides who made us sing in the bus.

"Yeah, Camp Nightlight, that's the camp," I replied and we walked towards them with our suitcases.

"Excuse me, sir," walked up to the man in the middle of the group and held a clipboard. He had a navy blue sweater on and gelled hair back to reveal a classically handsome face, probably in his early forties. "We're going to Camp Nightlight, too."

"Names, please?" he smiled at me.

"Isabella and Ashley Swan," I told him.

"Oh yes, we were waiting for you two," he made a note and looked at me again with another warm smile. "You are the last pick ups. I'm Carlisle Cullen."

I nodded and smiled. He waved to a woman and she came over. She seemed to be in her early forties, too, and her brown eyes radiated warmth. "Are these the missing girls, honey?" she asked Carlisle.

"Yes. Now let's bring everyone outside," he said, then raised his voice so the whole chatting group could hear him, "We're ready to go to our buses, everyone."

The woman, who said she was named Esme Cullen, gave us Camp Nightlight hoodies and asked us to put them on. We did, though Ashley complained about having it on over her sundress, and followed the group out of the airport.

Four buses waited outside, two of which were already full. Carlisle and Esme divided us into groups and sent us to the remaining buses. Ashley and I got into _Bus Number Two_, where two girls in their twenties or so awaited us.

"Hey, everyone! Please find a seat so we can leave for camp," one of them said. She was pretty: fair skin, long brown hair and baby blue eyes. Her smile was a mile wide, but not in a fake way. It was the smile of a girl who loved her job.

We sat down and the girl continued, "Good afternoon! I'm Alice Cullen, your guide for this ride. Oh, and there's Rose, also."

The other girl stood up from her seat up front. She looked an year or two older than Alice, and absolutely gorgeous with her cascading blonde hair and hazel eyes. She didn't look as excited and her smile wasn't as genuine as Alice's. "Hey. I'm Rosalie. Now I'll give you the rules you must abide by whilst in camp, so pay close attention," she cleared her throat and spoke clearly, as if she'd said the same words a million times already. "Under no circumstances are you allowed to leave Camp Nightlight premises without prior authorisation. Curfew is at 10:00 p.m., unless there is a party. You are to stay at your rooms at night, no boys allowed in the girls' room and vice-versa." A few people complained about that one, but Rosalie just smiled and carried on. "Camp activities begin at 8:00 a.m., when we'll meet in the main hall, so you must have breakfast before then. No illegal substances or drugs are allowed, of course, and no smoking or alcohol, either." More complaints, and another smile from Rosalie. "There are many facilities in camp, and you may choose not to be part of an activity to use them or just hang out. We have male and female saunas, a gym, indoor and outdoor pools, a small beauty salon and shop, an arcade, laundry rooms, and… well… lots of trees." The people laughed as she finished.

Wow, this camp sounded expensive. What were my parents thinking? _They love you,_ my mind scolded me, _the least you can do is try to enjoy your time here. _Okay, maybe I could try to… This place didn't sound that bad, after all.

"You guys will have a great time in camp!" Alice grinned, "Now enjoy the ride," she said, sitting down next to Rosalie.

* * *

I wanted to look out during the ride, but Ashley was sitting by the window and the little curtains were shut. So when the bus stopped and we stepped out of it, I was surprised. I'm not particularly fond of trees and moss, but I had to admit, it made the place otherworldly beautiful. It wasn't some cot in an uncivilised jungle either, it was all pavemented and primped. The main building was tall and its walls were made of almost just reflective windows, which mirrored the whole scene.

Ashley was jumping up and down beside me, embarrassing the hell out of me. I had to get away from her and her overexcitement or I'd burst. "Ashley, go ahead and find out what room we're assigned to. I'm going to, uh, go… somewhere."

"Bella, take a look at these _boys_!" she squealed. "It's like an all you can eat buffet!"

I sneaked away from the crowd of _Bus Number Two_, desperately needing some space. The people from the other buses were also out, some getting their suitcases and other gathered round the guides for the room directions.

I strayed away from the group, nearing the main building, and heard the soothing sound of water cascading on itself. I walked round the building to where the sound seemed to be coming from and found there was an actual cascade behind it, which fell into a small pond. It was beautiful. I went toward it and dipped my hand into the clear waters, not really bothered by the cold temperature, and found myself smiling.

"I don't think you're supposed to be here," a deep voice said from behind me.

I yelped and turned to face the guy who'd caught me. He was a tall, lean figure, casually leaning against the building wall, which was made of concrete, not glass. His tousled hair was an unusual bronze colour, his skin was fair, and his eyes such a piercing green I could easily make them out from where I stood. "Hey," he greeted with the sexiest crooked smile I'd ever seen.

"Hey," I replied, still breathless from the scare. I looked down his length again, seeing he was holding a lit cigarette. "I thought smoking wasn't allowed."

His smiled widened, "I won't tell if you won't. What's your name?"

"Bella… Bella Swan," I replied, wiping my wet hand on my green hoodie.

"You really shouldn't wander off by yourself, Miss Swan," he said, dropping the cigarette and stepping on it to put it out. "It's my duty as a guide to take you back to the group."

Damn, he was a guide. And here I'd been hoping the navy hoodie was just a coincidence. He was young, in his early twenties probably, and that wouldn't be so strange, would it?

I followed him toward the crowd, thinking of something to say. _Anything_ to say. "What's your name?" I settled on at last.

Adonis. Had to be. Or maybe some Greek God... Apollo? "Edward Cullen," he said instead.


	2. The Hike

**_A/N:_ This was supposed to be posted a week or so ago, but for some reason, I kept receiving an error message whenever I tried to post. Oh well, here it is, enjoy. **

**Also, please don't forget to review!**

**_Disclaimer_: ****You do realise that **I secretly own the Twilight characters, ******don't you? lol. I _wish_.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Edward's POV**

It's that time of the year again… Summer vacation. Not mine, of course. I have to go to Forks, to our family's summer camp, and babysit children all day long. Has it really been a year since last time? I've told Carlisle to sell Camp Nightlight millions of times - not that we need the money, the camping fee is actually pretty high and we still get hundreds of visitors every year - but he just doesn't.

Of course, maybe I'm overstepping here… After all, I'm not even their biological son. But Esme and Carlisle have done everything to make us feel part of their family since we were adopted. Us, me, my twin sister Alice, and my older brother Emmett. We were orphaned at a very young age and were lucky enough to all be adopted by a loving couple. We aren't the only adopted ones in the family, though. Rosalie and her older brother Jasper were adopted by Carlisle and Esme, too, after she suffered a miscarriage.

So I guess babysitting dozens of teenagers, not very younger than my 22 years, I admit, isn't cause for me to whine. I tried to keep that in mind as the teenagers in question exited their buses in the station, only to be loaded into the ones that would lead them to camp.

Emmett, of course, didn't let me forget that either. He came to me and shook my shoulder, saying, "Hello? Earth to Edward! Got a problem there, Houston?"

I couldn't help but smile at my brother's usual high spirits. "Hey, Em. What do you want?"

"You have to get into _Bus Number Four _with Jacob," he replied.

"Yeah, yeah. I'll get the kids to get into the buses," I muttered, dreading it already.

"If they are kids, then so are you," Emmett said.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever," I turned around and headed to my assigned bus.

"You know, I think I know what can cure your eternal bad mood," he called after me, making me turn around.

"Oh really?" I snorted out a laugh, "What would that be, dear brother?"

"Getting laid. With lots and lots of different women," he replied.

I laughed, "Mind out of the gutter, Emmett. It's girls we're talking about here, most of them underage."

"Not all of them are minors. And who said I was talking about the girls in camp, anyway?" he said.

"Weren't you?"

He just grinned and said, "Go do your job, little bro. Bus four. Now."

The bus ride, as usual, was a living hell. While my best friend Jacob was giving the instructions, girls giggled and snapped pictures of us. This happened every year, but I don't think I'll ever get used to it. Some of them were outright flirty, and others just stared and battered their eyelashes. I'm not sure why that happened, maybe it was because Jacob and I were the youngest male guides in camp, but we the most stalked by the hormonal teenagers.

The bus stopped once more at the Port Angeles Airport, where we'd pick up a few more kids then head to camp. Our bus was already full, so they were all loaded into the two remaining buses.

After an hour's ride, we finally reached our destination. By then, the girls' attempts at flirting were already giving me a headache. Jacob kept shooting me these sympathetic glances and I knew he felt bad for me. He, unlike me, liked the attention and often encouraged the girls.

"I need a break," I told him when we got out of the bus.

"You can go, I can handle it," he replied.

"You sure, Jake? The ones this year seem pretty aggressive," I said, watching two blonde girls jostle each other to get out of the bus first.

"Just the way I like 'em," he winked at them, making them double their efforts to get out first.

"Alright then," I said and hurried away from the crowd.

_I need a smoke_, I thought. But we weren't allowed to smoke in the premises, of course. Carlisle had studied medicine, and he was always going on about how it was bad for your health. But I was still young, and figured I'd worry about it when I was older.

There weren't many spots in camp where I wouldn't be caught, so I had few options. I decided to go behind the main building, to the mini-waterfall no one really cared to visit.

I sneaked away and went there, leaning against the building wall and pulling out the lighter and pack of cigarettes I kept in the back pocket of my jeans. I slipped out a cig, lit it, and put the pack and lighter away. _Sweet peace_, I thought, the noise of the people away now and the soothing sound of cascading water filling the place.

That's when a petite brunette appeared. She didn't see me there, but headed to the cascade instead. She crouched down and dipped her pale hand in the water. I watched her, and found myself smiling when she tucked her hair behind her ear and I caught her own smile.

"I don't think you're supposed to be here," I said, wanting to catch her attention.

She made a little surprised sound and whirled around, finally seeing me there.

"Hey," she breathed out, and I caught sight of a cute pink blush flooding her cheeks. She looked me down and added, "I thought smoking wasn't allowed."

I grinned. Busted. "I won't tell if you won't." And I quickly amended, "What's your name?"

She wiped her hand on her Camp Nightlight hoodie and said, "Bella… Bella Swan." Cute name, just like the girl herself. I dropped my cigarette and put it out.

"You really shouldn't wander off by yourself, Miss Swan. It's my duty as a guide to take you back to the group," I said, almost laughing at her surprised expression. Did she not know I worked here?

I started walking away from the place and she followed quietly beside me. Wasn't she going to ask my name? Maybe I could just casually say: 'Oh, and by the way, I'm Edward. You're adorable, you know that?'

"What's your name?" she asked.

"Edward Cullen."

**Bella's POV**

Edward escorted me back to the group, unfortunately. The suitcases were being loaded off the buses by some of the staff, and we were supposed to head to the main hall of the main building, where we'd choose an activity.

"So are you going to be part of any activity today, or just hang out and unpack?" Edward asked me.

"I'm going to do something," I said, then asked, "What activity are you in charge of?"

"Hiking," he replied.

I looked down at my clothes. Jeans and a long-sleeved white button-down shirt with the green hoodie was hardly hiking attire, but at least I had sneakers on. "Hiking, I love hiking," I lied.

"That's great," he grinned, sounding genuinely happy, "Come with me."

As if he had to ask… I followed him and the other people to the building. We all went into a large room with a mini stage. The camp guides were all there already, and when Edward got up there, a large, weightlifter kind of guy started speaking.

"Welcome to Camp Nightlight, everyone! Most of you have been here already, but for those of you who didn't, let me introduce ourselves.

I'm Emmett, the funnest dude in camp!" People laughed at that, and he waited for silence before he continued, grinning the whole while.

"That is the camp beauty, Rosalie," he continued, gesturing to the blonde woman who had been in my bus. "But she's all mine, so back off." He laughed as Rosalie slapped his arm and grumbled something.

"And then there's Jasper," he said and a man with longish blonde hair and an easy smile stepped forward.

"And Alice, the annoying little pixie." The lively girl who had been in my bus stepped on his foot but didn't lose her smile.

"Oh, and that punk is Jacob," he motioned to a tall, handsome guy with his arms crossed over his chest to show off his biceps under the hood.

"And last but not least, Edward." My personal Greek God stepped forward, and I could swear his green eyes were looking at me when he smiled.

"We are the admin guides in camp, but we have the help of other awesome staff members to help us with the activities…" I didn't pay much attention to the rest of the ceremony. Emmett said there were lists of activities posted on the walls and we were to choose if we wanted to be part of one. I didn't even check the list, I knew what I wanted to do.

Ashley came to me and asked me what I was doing, and when I told her I was hiking, she said she'd just retreat to our room and unpack her stuff. Thank God. I didn't want her following me everywhere here. She told me our room number was 49 and she'd see me later.

"Everyone who wants to go hiking, come with us!" I heard Edward say and a group of people - girls, mostly - including me, followed him and another staff member out of the building.

The hike wasn't very fun. Edward pointed to different trees, telling us what species they were and showed us little animals and insects. Now that wouldn't be so bad, if it weren't for the girls. It was obvious that they didn't care about nature or anything he said, they were just there to get close to him. O-_kay_, I admit, that's the reason I came, too, but I wasn't so pathetic… right? And I actually payed attention to what he said, and found it was actually pretty interesting.

When we started climbing up the mountain, he told us about a kind of flower that only bloomed when it snowed. 'The flower is a pretty shade of gray, almost silvery. That's why it was called Silver Mountain,' he'd said.

As we climbed up higher, the tall trees of the forest blocked the sky from view, only a few rays penetrating the foliage. There were more trees here, and I had to watch each step I took very carefully, avoiding roots below and a few branches above, and I soon fell behind.

But I wasn't the only one away from the group. A teenage boy with spiky blonde hair and a severe case of acne slowed his pace to match mine. When I reached him, he tripped me with his foot, I yelped, thinking I'd fall down the mountain to my death, and felt something slip off my wrist. But the boy caught me by the waist when I was about to fall.

"Be careful not to fall, sweetheart," acne-boy said.

"Oh my God!" I shouted, jerking away from him and looking down over the edge. My bracelet, a gift from my grandma before she died, had fallen down. I turned to glare the idiot who made me lose it.

"No need to thank me for saving you. It'd be a shame, losing someone as hot as you in such a terrible accident." He winked. "I'm Mike, by the way."

"You'd better watch where you're going, kid. You could've caused an accident," a voice I recognized said from behind me. I knew who it was without even turning. Edward.

"I saved her!" Mike said.

"Saved me?" I repeated sardonically. "Thanks to you, I just lost my bracelet!"

"Wow, can you really be _that_ ungrateful?" Mike moved closer to me and tried to wrap his arms around me again.

"Let her go," Edward said, his voice like steel.

"Ah, whatever. Talk to ya later, my sweet," he said, laughing and skipping ahead to find the group.

"Your bracelet?" Edward came closer and asked.

"Yeah," I swallowed the lump in my throat. "It was special to me."

"Sorry about that," he said softly.

I nodded and gave him a small smile, "Thanks."

He smiled back, "Do you mind if I stay back here with you? Just in case he decides to come back."

"Please do," I said, my smile widening. "So… this is called Silver Mountain because of the flowers, huh?" I asked, wanting to talk to him.

"Yeah. They're actually really pretty," he said.

"If you find one… Can you show it to me? I'd like to see one," I honestly told him.

"They're rare now, because it's summer, but I'll be sure to give one to you if I do find one," he said.

"I'd like that," I said.

As we walked side by side, from the corner of my eye, I observed him, taking in his appearance. He was really, really handsome: about 6 feet tall, his unusual bronze hair a casual disarray, and his lips incredibly inviting. I also noticed the way he walked, it was the steady walk of someone sure of himself. Oh here I was, psycho-analyzing him. My psychology professors at Yale would be so proud.

Edward caught me staring at him some times. I always looked away and fought a blush and tried to steady my heartbeat. Was Greek God walking next to me really eyeing me with interest, or was it only wishful thinking? Probably the latter, but I couldn't help the giddy excitement that bubbled inside me.

God, I'm loving this place!


	3. The Bracelet

**I don't own Twilight or it's amazing characters... But I will. Someday. Mwahahahaha!**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Bella's POV**

The walk back to camp was almost as disastrous as the hike. The light wasn't as strong anymore and I tripped often. I guess I can also blame that on the fact that, with Edward beside me, I was too busy gawking at him to watch my steps. There was this time when I tripped over a root and would fall flat on my face, if it weren't for Edward. He held me by the arm before I could fall.

I'd steadied myself and muttered, "Thanks," avoiding his gaze when I felt my cheeks flush with embarrassment. I hoped he didn't think I'd done that on purpose, like I'd seen various girls do. It was ridiculous how many times I'd seen them purposely trip over their feet right by his side.

He didn't hold those girls before they could fall, however, only politely helped them up after they'd fallen and gotten their hoodies dirty. Maybe he'd only caught me because of my close proximity to him, but there were times when I thought he'd be able to catch the others but didn't.

The main building became visible through the trees when the sun was already dimming. I was glad the hike was over, but a part of me felt sad that my walk next to Edward was over.

The guide who'd been leading the group since Edward had fallen back to stay with me told the group to go to their dorms or to the front desk if they hadn't gotten their room numbers yet. The people quickly dispersed after that. Only Edward and I stood still.

"May I escort you to your dorm, Miss Swan?" Edward offered, a playful smile on his lips as he bowed down before me.

I laughed softly and said, "You may."

"What's your room number?" he asked, back to the 21st century speech.

"Forty-nine," I told him.

"This way, then," he said, and started following a stone path to the right. I walked right beside him.

"So, what brings you here?" he asked, "You're not exactly the type of person we get."

"What do you mean?" I asked. "Is it because I'm older than your average camper?"

"How old are you, anyways? Seventeen?" he said.

"Eighteen," I corrected.

He seemed to ponder that for a moment. "Well, we _do_ get more underage people, but you're not exactly _old_."

"So what did you mean by me not being the type of person you get here?" I asked.

He shrugged, "You just seem more down to earth." Then he looked at me and grinned, "I keep waiting for you to start squealing and making those teen-girl noises, but you never do."

I laughed, "Sorry to disappoint you."

He shook his head and kept smiling, "It's refreshing to have a normal girl here for a change."

"Squealing is normal for a teenage girl," I said. "It's like… reading your dad's Playboy magazines for a teenage boy."

He laughed at the comparison. "So why don't you act like a normal teenage girl?"

It was my turn to shrug. "My mom told me I was born a 30-year-old and I just started aging from there."

He laughed again. I was starting to really like his laugh, and wanted to hear more of it. "Your mom sounds like a cool person."

"She is," I said. We were quiet for a moment then, and I noticed how slowly we were walking, almost dragging our feet now.

"So," I started, wanting to keep talking, "You're not exactly the type of guy I'd expect to see guiding a bunch of teenagers, either."

"Is it because I'm younger than your average camp guide?" he repeated my earlier words with a smirk.

"How old are you?" I asked.

"Twenty-two," he replied.

"In that case, no, you're not too young," I joked.

I thought I saw his smile fade at the corners a little. Had I said something wrong? "That was a joke, Edward, you _are_ young," I assured him.

He burst out laughing, "Gotcha," he said.

I started laughing, too, "I thought you had aging issues!"

"Nah, that'll probably start when I'm past thirty-seven," he said and stopped walking. I stopped, too. "Here we are," he said.

I looked at the dorm before us. It was a small, one-story house with its own porch. The walls were painted white, and there were two windows siding the front door, which was made of the same dark wood.

"Nice," I commented and turned back to him, "So, see you later?" It sounded like a question.

He nodded. "There's a party tonight. Will you be there?"

There was only one answer: "Yes, I'll be there."

"Cool. So, bye," he tuned around and started walking back the path we'd come.

"Hey, wait!" I called after him. He turned around to face me, giving me a questioning look. "You're going to be there, right? I mean, you're a guide, so you have to, right?" I asked, suddenly blushing at my outburst.

"Yeah, I just got something I have to do before, but I'll be there." He winked at me and started walking away again. My insides were mush when I knocked on the dorm door.

"Come in!" I heard Ashley yell from somewhere inside. I tried the knob and found it unlocked. I walked inside and looked around.

I should've known it wouldn't be what I'd expected, just from what I'd seen from the rest of the camp and the outside of the dorm, but I was still shocked at how nice it was. It was all one room, the walls painted a soft creamy color a tone lighter than the soft carpet and the wooden ceiling. There were four beds, covered in white sheets and a golden throw, and suitcases rested on top of two of them. I recognized Ashley's hot pink suitcase, opened on the bed to the right, closest to me and a tan study desk. My black one was on the bed diagonal from hers, closer to the glass doors of a veranda.

"Wow," I marveled, walking towards the veranda.

"Awesome, isn't it? I am _so_ thanking your parents for this trip when we get back," I heard her say. I looked over my shoulder and saw her hanging her clothes in a closet.

"So am I," I replied and continued to the veranda. I opened the double doors and walked out. The deck was fenced, which made it look like a balcony at ground level, only bigger. There were two comfortable-looking loungers there and a small table beside each one of them.

"This is all so amazing," I commented, walking back inside and took off my green hoodie. It was warm inside, so the heat was probably turned on. "I don't even _want_ to think about how much it's costing Mom and Dad, though."

"Oh, don't worry about that, Bells," Ashley said, "You only graduate from high school, once, right?"

"I guess," I said, and unzipped my bag, starting to unpack. "Why are you only unpacking now, though? I thought you were going to do that when we got here."

"Uh-uh, I just brought our suitcases over and then went out. It was all so cool, I couldn't possibly stay in."

"Oh," I said. "Do you know if we have any roommates?"

"It's just the two of us! How cool is that? We can chat all night and not have to worry about some girl complaining that she wants to sleep!" Ashley gushed.

I would probably still do that, but I didn't point that out. Instead, I moved on to another topic, "So, are you going to the party tonight?"

"Totally! I even picked out my outfit already!" I looked up from my things at her. She was holding a sapphire minidress. What was with her and dresses?

"That's nice, Ashley, I'm glad you're laying off the pink for a change." She stuck out her tongue and me and I smiled a little.

"You're in such a nice mood, Bells. Nothing like the crabby girl you were before you got here. What changed?" she asked, but then, a breath later, started speaking again, "Oh, I know! You've met a boy, haven't you?"

"Does my good mood _have_ to be linked to someone of the opposite sex?" I rolled my eyes, but kept my smile, as I started hanging my stuff in the closet next to hers.

"Of course not, I'm totally okay if you bat for the other team," she said.

"What..?" I started, but then flushed and said, "That's _not_ what I meant, Ashley!"

"Then I don't understand." She shrugged. "Anyways, I'm taking a shower now, okay?"

"Okay," I said and continued unpacking when she left for the bathroom, carrying her hot-pink towel with her.

The sun had just set when we left our dorm at 8 p.m. The party was being held at the building they called Nightclub. At first, Ashley and I followed the signs to find it, but soon we saw the flashing lights and booming music coming from it. People from the dorms near us were also leaving to it, and we joined the group.

The place had a high ceiling and light-colored walls, but I couldn't make out much more because of the multicolored lights that shown. Many people already danced to the quick beat of the music in the dance floor, and Ashley joined them immediately when we arrived, but I decided to just sit down for a bit.

I'd told her I was going to get something to drink from the bar, but the truth was, I was hoping to spot Edward. I had dressed up for him, wearing my tight jeans and a nice white polo shirt. My cousin offered to lend me one of her high-heeled shoes, but I just wore my white Chuck Taylors. I did wear some makeup, however. At least that I could manage without tripping over my own feet.

"There you are!" Someone came beside me and shouted in my ear. Sure, the music was loud and all, but there was no need to come up and burst my damn eardrums! I turned around in my barstool and was faced with nothing less than Acne-boy. Oh joy. "I've been waiting for you, sweetheart!" he continued.

I leaned away from him and said, "You're really annoying! Go talk to some other girl. You know, someone who's actually interested!"

"That angry look is so hot! What's your name?" he asked.

"Leave me alone!" I stood from the stool and started walking away. He grabbed my arm, and, simultaneously, my butt. I jerked away, turned around, and slapped him hard across the face. "You _jerk_!" I yelled.

"Did you seriously just fucking slap me?" he touched his cheek and winced. It had hurt, and I knew it, because my palm still stung. "You fucking bitch!"

"Leave the girl alone, Mike," a voice said from behind me. I didn't recognize it, so I turned around. It was the burly guide, Emmett. Jacob, the other big one, with spiky black hair and a nice tan, stood beside him. They were glaring at Mike.

"Didn't you get into enough trouble the past summers?" Jacob said, clearing my doubts on how they immediately knew Acne-boy's name.

"This bitch over here just slapped me. I should've let her fall down the fucking cliff today. She's not even that hot," Mike said.

"Don't you ever talk to a girl like that," Jacob yelled, stepping forward, towards him, but Emmett put a hand over his shoulder.

"Jacob, don't," he said. "Mike, get out of here before we call your parents and tell them to come pick you up."

Like the coward that he was, Mike turned around and ran out the Nightclub. Emmett stepped around Jacob and came to me. "Are you okay?"

I nodded dumbly. "Yeah. Thank you for your help, guys."

"No prob. Mike is always giving us problems, I think we shouldn't let him come next year," Emmett said, "And sorry for Jacob here. He's got a quick temper."

"Not true!" Jacob protested, but he was smiling. "So what's your name?"

"Bella," I said.

The blonde woman, Rosalie, walked up to us. "Do we have a problem here?"

Emmett looked at her, grinned, and shook his head. "Nothing your pretty head needs to worry about. Your monkey man fixed it all for you."

"Ugh," she rolled her eyes. "You are so weird, Emmett. Now both of you, come. We have to keep an eye on these teenagers. I just caught a couple almost having sex on the dance floor." She turned around and left, not even glancing my way.

"She's so bossy," Emmett said, grinning. "Gotta follow her orders, Bella. See you later." He turned and went after Rosalie.

"She's bossy, alright, but that's the way he likes it," Jacob winked at me and went after them.

Ashley came over and asked me to join me several times, but after Rosalie's account of what was going on the floor, any desire I'd had was gone. I ended up going back to the dorm, since Edward hadn't showed up.

It was deserted outside. You'd expect to find some dorm lights on - there were always those who preferred to skip the parties to hang out with friends eating junk food or playing video games - but everyone was at the party or already sleeping.

I got the room key from where we left them under the welcome mat outside the door and went inside. I kicked my shoes off and went to the bathroom. After a quick shower to erase all traces of makeup from my face, I put on my pink Pooh Bear shirt and boyfriend briefs and went to my bed. I'd skipped the pants because of the warmth of the room. I soon found it was impossible to sleep with the booming coming from the Nightclub, so I went to my bag and took out my iPod. If I'm listening to something, I might as well chose what. So I laid down over the covers and popped my earbuds on, clicking shuffle on_ Safetysuit _'s album 'Life Left To Go'. I closed my eyes as their song 'Stay' came on.

I woke up when I heard knocking on the glass doors of the veranda. My iPod had gone dead and I pulled the earbuds off. When I looked at the doors, I gasped. There was a male figure standing outside! I jumped up and pulled the curtains shut. "You _perv_," I yelled, "Spying on me while I sleep!"

Muffled laughter came from the other side. I pulled the curtains open again and flicked the outdoor lights on. Edward stood there, covering his eyes from the sudden light but still laughing.

I opened the double doors and put my hands on my hips, waiting for him to finish. He wasn't wearing the guide hoodie anymore, but a sweaty white shirt that sticked to him. I couldn't help but notice how dirty his jeans were, too, specially on his knees. Despite his ragged state - maybe even because of it - he was the sexiest thing I'd ever seen. He eventually sobered up and looked at me, a smile still on his face. "Hey," he said.

"You were spying on me!" I accused him.

"I tried the front door, but you didn't open up, so I decided to check if you were really in here like your roommate said," he told me and extended a closed hand towards me. "I wanted to give you this."

"What is it?" I asked. He opened his hand and there it was: my lost bracelet, the one Mike had made me lose. I gasped and started at it, dumbfounded. "H-how?" I breathed.

"I went back to look for it. It took me longer than I hoped because my flashlight batteries weren't the best and kept failing," he laughed, a nervous undercurrent in it this time. I looked up from his hand to his face, feeling my eyes flood with tears. He went back to the forest, at night, with a bad flashlight, to look for a scrape of metal?

"Edward, that's the best thing anyone has ever done for me," I couldn't restrain myself: I wrapped my arms around him, stood on my tiptoes, and kissed his cheek. "Thank you so much. You have no idea how much this means to me."

He pulled back to slip the bracelet back on my wrist. "You're welcome."

Goosebumps fled across my skin when a draft touched the bare skin of my legs. That's when I remembered I was standing there in my underwear and a Pooh Bear shirt. I grabbed the edges of my shirt and pulled it down as far as it would go, only managing to cover half of my underwear. Edward looked down at my hands and swallowed.

"Ah, I h-have to g-go!" I stuttered, so embarrassed I could die, "Bye, thanks for the bracelet!" I stepped back and shut the doors, quickly pulling the curtains closed.

I was quiet, listening to him walk away across the deck and then silence, when he went over the fence to the grass.

Slowly, I relaxed from my position and brought my shirt over to my face. Edward's masculine scent clung to it. I tried to think of someway to describe it, and finally decided he smelled like sandalwood.

Abruptly, I grew still. What the hell was I doing? Smelling his sweat? I was insane! The only reason this man was being nice to me was because my parents paid them all big bucks to do so. Specially a gorgeous man like him. He could have _any_ girl he wanted, he'd never go for me. Maybe Ashley was right, and my lack of a love life really was starting to be a problem.

That night, I dreamt I was stranded on an island with a gorgeous, shirtless man. I never saw his face, but he smelled like sandalwood.

* * *

**A/N: This chapter drifted away from the original version of Camp Nightlight, but I kind of like it better this way... Don't you?**

**The thought of having a delicious, sweaty Edward stand outside your window is just really appealing, don't you think? lol**


	4. The Game

**Stephenie Meyer still hasn't returned my call about transfering Twilight to me, so I guess I can't claim to own it. *Sigh***

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Bella's POV**

"Wakey, wakey!" Ashley wailed, pulling my covers off me.

I groaned and opened my eyes. "Is it wake-up time yet?"

"Yep. We still gotta have breakfast," she said, moving away from my bed, already dressed in hot-pink shorts and a white tank-top.

I got up and went to the bathroom. I showered and put on a black, sleeveless shirt and gray sweatpants - which were more appropriate for Forks's weather than Ashley's clothes.

My cousin and I left our room, locking up behind us and hiding the key under the welcome mat at the foot of the door, and followed the signs to the dining hall building.

The place was already half-full when we got there. There were many people, laughing and chatting excitedly, having their breakfast on the various white tables. Ashley and I went to the buffet, grabbing a plate from the stack and getting our food.

The food looked great, something I already expected. It was hard to choose - they had everything -, but I settled for pancakes, strawberry yogurt, and a glass of orange juice. I looked around and saw that Ashley was already sitting down with a group, so I walked over and sat next to her. She introduced them to me, but I forgot all their names as soon as she spoke them.

"Bells, we're all going rafting today. What do you think, want to come?" she asked me when she was done. I was still no where near done, but that wasn't surprising considering how little she'd eaten.

"I don't think so," I said, not liking the prospect of endangering my life in a raft and rapid waters. "Go ahead. I'll see you later."

"Okay," she agreed, walking away with her friends. "See ya!"

I had finished my pancakes and was eating my yogurt when the cheerful brunette guide approached me in my now empty table. _Alice_, I remembered. "Hi," she said. "You're Bella Swan, aren't you?"

"Yeah," I said. "How'd you know my name? I mean, with so many teens here, I doubt you'd remember all of our names."

"I don't know _everyone's_ names, but most of them. Many people have been here before, you know," she told me, sitting down on the bench across from me. "But my brothers told me about you."

"Brothers?" I asked.

"Yep. Emmett and Edward," Alice replied. "Emmett told me he rescued you yesterday at the party."

"They're your brothers?" I asked.

"Uh-huh. Em is older and Edward is my twin. Oh, and I'm Alice. I don't know if you know that," she smiled.

"Yeah, I got here in your bus," I said. "But hey, if you're Edward's sister, you must be a Cullen, too. So you're Carlisle and Esme Cullen's daughter?"

"That's right! So you've met them?"

"Not really, I just remember them introducing themselves," I shrugged.

"Oh. So, Bella, what are you going to do today?" she asked.

"I'm not sure. Anything _but_ rafting."

"Take a look at this, then." Alice shifted in her seat and pulled a folded piece of paper from her back jeans pocket. She handed it to me and I unfolded it. It was a list of activities for the day.

"You have water polo?" I perked up. I was in my swimming team back home, and we occasionally played that game. I gotta admit, I'm pretty good at it. It's the only sport I'm comfortable with. Must have something to do with the fact that I can't fall flat on my face in the water.

"Well, yes," she hesitated, "But it's mostly guys that take part in it."

"Oh, that's okay," I said, standing up to put away my plate. She stood and followed me. "I'm used to that. Not many girls seem to like it."

"So you're playing it?" she asked.

"Yeah," I said, "I'm just going to put on my swimsuit first. Where will it be?"

"The outdoor pool," she replied. "But you'd better hurry, because you're already kind of late. You know what, run ahead, I'll go there and tell them you're coming."

"Thanks, Alice!" I hurried out of the building and to my room. After changing into my black bikini. A one-piece suit would be better, but Ashley must've taken my out of my suitcase when I packed them back home because I couldn't find them anywhere. I didn't exactly feel comfortable in these, and their dark color made me self-conscious of my pale skin.

But I made my way to the outdoor pools anyway because I really felt like playing. When I got there, I saw Alice talking to Jacob. He was in the pool, some boys in there already, too.

"Hey," I said, approaching them.

Jacob looked at me and said, "Alice tells me you want to play, too."

"Yeah," I said, sitting down by the edge and slipping my legs in the water. It was warm, so I didn't hesitate when I got all the way in.

"I don't think that's a very good idea, Bella. Only us guys are playing," he said.

"I see that, but I still want to. When I played back in Phoenix, there were no girls in the team, either."

"Things can get a little rough. A girl could probably get hurt," he objected.

"You're such a guy, Jacob," Alice said, putting her hands on her hips. "You _have_ to let her play."

"That's right, and I can take you on," I said, looking behind me and counting how many people were in. "You have 13 people in here, Jacob. You need one more player. Me. Please?"

He sighed, "Okay, fine." He turned around and said, "Guys, easy on Bella here, okay? She's also playing."

I snorted. Alice was right, he was such a guy. "I'm good at it, really. You don't need to spare me."

"Yeah right," he looked away, but I'm sure he rolled his eyes.

"I mean it," I said, starting to get annoyed. "I bet I can beat you."

"So how about this, you're captain of your team, and I'm captain of mine," he proposed.

"You're on," I agreed.

"I'm in Jacob's team!" A guy in the pool shouted. Many others joined in. Seems like no one wanted to be in the team led by the girl. Sexist bunch of kids.

"See, Bells?" Jacob smirked, draping an arm around my shoulders. "This is a guys' game. You girls should spend your time doing your nails or learning how to cook and stuff."

I shook his arm off, now officially annoyed. "I'm going to make you take that back, Jacob."

He looked and the others and smiled, "I'll let you choose your players first." I didn't like the fact that he said it like it gave me a huge advantage and like I needed it. Jacob would be a sore loser, and it was obvious. It made me all the more eager to beat him.

I didn't know how these boys played, so it didn't give me that much of an advantage. I chose 6 other random players to complete my team, ignoring their whines and protests once I did. Jacob took the other players, and we retreated to different sides of the the pool, where the goals were already set.

"Let's kick some ass!" Jacob shouted from his side, inciting his team to yell and throw their hands up in the air.

"Guys, let's get our strategy straight here, please," I told my team.

Minutes later, we were ready to start. A crowd had gathered around the pool, and Emmett, wearing a red Speedo and a whistle around his neck, was the judge.

"Ladies and gentlemen, get prepared for the match of the century! Mister Jacob Black versus Miss Bella Swan! Who's gonna win? Place your bets!" he shouted and brought the whistle to his lips. "Black, Swan, ready? Game on!" he blew the whistle and threw the yellow ball in the pool.

I broke into a swim, reaching the ball before Jacob, who had also been going for it. I grabbed the ball and threw it to Brady, one of my team members. Instead of going after it, Jacob smacked into me.

"Hey," I protested.

"Sorry," he smirked. He didn't sound sorry.

The ball was now with Colin, another boy in our team. Colin threw it at the goal, but Jacob's goalkeeper caught it. His team now had the ball, and they were advancing on us. I swam towards the boy who held the ball instead of backing up like the rest of my team. He tried to throw the ball to someone else, but I caught it in midair, swan around him, and towards their goal. When I was close enough, I shot at the goal. The goalkeeper didn't catch it and I scored. The crowd cheered and, smiling, I retreated.

My scoring must've taken Jacob by surprise, because he didn't leave my side after it. He was always there, behind or in front of me, and made sure our bodies were always touching. I tried to keep a distance, but he kept coming and rubbing against me. I think he was trying to distract me, but I wouldn't let him win.

I stole the ball from his team whenever they got it, having to pass it straightaway because of Jacob's closeness. I could feel his anger rise as our team scored. Gee, he really needed to loosen up.

"Here!" I yelled, waving my arms above me when one of my team members got the ball. He threw it at me, and I caught it. I started swimming toward the goal when someone hit me hard. I let go of the ball and coughed as water invaded my lungs. It had been Jacob, of course, and he, now holding the ball, swam toward our goal. He shot it and scored.

Okay, that was low. He didn't need to run over me like that. More determined than ever, I went on offense mode.

My goalkeeper threw the ball at me, and, instead of passing it to someone from my team, I swam towards the goal. I knew it was a risky thing to do, given I was far from it and I could only hold the ball for 30 seconds or it would go to the other team, but I did it anyway. Guys dove at me and my team members screamed for the ball, but I dodged them all and kept on going, always keeping the ball in front of me. I felt someone grab my legs behind me, almost drowning me mid-swim, but I kicked and thrashed and continued forward. When I was close enough, I got into position to shoot at the goal, but stopped halfway through the arm-throwing motion. The goalkeeper dove to the right side, like I knew he would, and only then did I shoot it, scoring in the left side of the goal.

After God knows how long, Emmett called the last minutes of game. There were no other rounds, and he winner of this match would be final. I was tired, and I'd surely be dripping with sweat if I weren't in a pool. I didn't even know what team was winning, mine or Jacob's, but I was pretty sure it was his. My team didn't play, just kept passing the ball to me, making me do all of the work and score about 98% of our goals.

I was swimming back to my side after scoring another point when I saw him. My Adonis, Edward Cullen, was there, standing in the now huge crowd gathered around the pool. He was next to Alice, watching me. Not the game, but _me_. I splashed some of the warm pool water in my face in hopes to hide my furious blush.

I was overwhelmed with the sudden urge to impress him. I was well aware of the ridiculousness of it, but I didn't want to make a fool out of myself. I looked away from Edward and snapped back into the game. One of the boys in Jacob's team had the ball, and was swimming towards our side.

"Get him!" I yelled and pointed at the boy holding the ball. Every single boy in my team swam towards him, like I knew they would, overwhelming the poor boy. He stopped and looked around desperately for someone to pass it to. As fast as I could, I swam forward, just in time to see the boy dry pass the ball to Jacob, who was across from him, on the other side of the pool. I lunged, effectively grabbing the ball in the air. Before their team could react and go into defense mode, I swam towards their goal again and shot the ball at the water, 1 meter away from the net, as hard as I could. It bounced back up and scored.

I could only hear the sound of Emmett's whistle before hell broke lose. The crowd started cheering and the guys inside the pool started getting out, receiving smacks and high-fives.

"Who won?" I swan to the edge of the pool, waiting for an answer from anyone. Everything was chaotic, and no one answered me straight away. Before I realized what was happening, though, Edward was standing next to me, outside the pool.

"_You_ won, Bella! Your team, I mean," he said, smiling widely. "But, in my opinion, you did all the work."

"Seriously?" I asked him, a dazed smile plastered on my face.

"That depends on what you're talking about," he replied. "Seriously, you won. But the part about you doing all the work was just me trying to make you feel special."

I laughed in joy, knowing he was kidding by his tone, and splashed some water at his dark jeans. He extended both arms towards me. "Come on, I'm pull you out."

I reached above me and took his hands, which were slightly cooler than mine. A devilish little plan had just been worming itself into my mind when he added, "And don't you even try to pull me into the pool because, one, you won't be able to, and two, I'll be real pissed if you do."

Well, crap. He just read my mind. I blushed and smiled, letting him pull me out and feeling a twinge of disappointment when he let my hands go almost immediately. The cold air from outside hit me like a wave, and I shivered involuntarily. That reminded me of my attire, and I felt myself heat up again in another blush. I can't believe I'm standing here, talking to Edward, only clad in bikinis.

"Need this?" A girl's voice said from behind me. I looked over my shoulder and saw Alice, smiling and holding a huge white towel.

"Thank you!" I said in relief, turning around and taking the soft towel and wrapping it around myself in a thick blanket. "You're a lifesaver!"

She smiled and looked at her brother. "Eddie, Rose is asking to see you in the office."

"You're kidding? Right now?" he asked.

"Yep. Sorry, bro. I know you had other plans," she reached over and patted his shoulder.

"What are you doing now?" he asked her.

"Nothing much. Jasper took the rafting group and some other people went rock-climbing, but my group passed up swimming in the lake to play water polo here with Jake," Alice replied.

"Can't you trade shifts with me?" he asked.

He laughed and said, "Hell no!"

"Please?" he begged.

"Nope!" she popped the 'p' to emphasize it.

Edward narrowed his eyes at her but smiled. They turned their attention back at me and he said, "Sorry, I gotta go. Wouldn't want to keep Rosalie waiting."

"'kay," I nodded. "See ya."

"See ya," he repeated and turned around, walking away from the crowd at the pool and towards the buildings.

* * *

**A/N: I'm not sure what to add in this Author's Note, but I couldn't pass up the opportunity to ask you to review! So please do! :)**


	5. The Kiss

**_Disclaimer_: No, I don't own Twilight and you know it. So why torture me so? D:**

**A/N: We've gotten to the crucial episode - Bella gets her first kiss! Now I'm going to shut up and let you have your way ;)**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Bella's POV**

After Edward left, Alice invited me to her room. I thought it would be off-limits for me, but she told me she had nothing to do and could use a friend her age - or almost. Since I had nothing better to do either, I agreed to go. First, we went to my room so I could ditch my towel and change into something. Alice reminded me of Ashley, going through my clothes in the wardrobe and commenting on how I had too many sweatpants and plain tees for her liking.

"You should wear vibrant colors more often, you know," she said, her voice sounding muffled from behind the closed door. "This place doesn't get sunlight often, and if you don't watch it, the gloom will suck you up."

"You don't like it here?" I asked, putting on a pair of light jeans and a white top in the bathroom.

"No, no, I love it here. I just wish we'd get a little more sunlight. Even Seattle is sunnier," she replied.

"So you live in Seattle?" I asked.

"Yeah. We come here for the summer. Carlisle really likes the place, most of us do. Must be a Cullen thing."

"I was meaning to ask you this, do you own the place or something? Because there are so many Cullens here - Carlisle, his wife, you, Emmett, Edward…"

"Rosalie and Jasper are also Cullens," Alice added.

"Seriously? You don't look related," I commented.

"Oh, we're not! Seriously, Carlisle and Esme are both forty-five," she giggled. "They adopted us all. My biological parents died in a car accident when Edward and I were two and Emmett was five, and since we didn't have any other family, we went to foster care. Rose and Jazz are brothers, too, and Carlisle and Esme adopted them a few years after they adopted us," she told me.

"Oh." I hadn't known it was that complicated. How sad, lose your parents when you're just a baby! Carlisle and Esme seemed nice, at least. And it was really kind of them to take in so many kids. Maybe they couldn't have babies or something. I came out of the bathroom and gave Alice a sympathetic look. "I'm sorry I asked. I didn't know. Sorry about your parents, too."

"Don't worry about that, Bella! Carlisle and Esme are our parents for a long time now, and I couldn't ask for better ones," she smiled brilliantly, not showing any sadness. Thank God. I'd hate myself if my nosiness brought her down. "You ready to go now?"

"Sure," I smiled. "Thanks for inviting me. I don't think I'd make any friends here otherwise, especially not after playing in the male water polo game."

She laughed as we left the dorm. "Which was amazing, by the way. You totally beat Jacob's ass. A well-deserved ass-beating, at that. He's so sure in male superiority, it was awesome to see him beat by a girl!"

I smiled and blushed a little at her compliments. "Is he always like that, or just overly competitive?"

"That's just him. Don't get me wrong - we spend a lot of time together, him being Edward's best friend since we were five - but he can really be an ass," she said.

"Since you were five?" I repeated. "Is he your adoptive brother, too?"

"Not really, his dad is just really friends with ours, and we grew up together, you know? And since his dad died, two years ago, we spend even more time together now. Edward and Jacob share an apartment in Seattle." Before I had time to come up with another topic, she said, "But I'm doing all the talking here! What about you, what's your life story?"

I shrugged. "What about it?"

"Where do you live?" she asked.

"Phoenix, Arizona," I told her. "So you can imagine how the climate here is foreign for me, especially since it's summer."

"Yeah, it takes a little getting used to," she nodded. "So Edward told me you're eighteen. You're still in high school?"

"Just graduated," I said. Talking about school made me feel depressed about not getting a reply from Yale. All those years of hard work for nothing. I probably should've applied for easier colleges, but I was so certain I'd get into it. What are straight A's and a lack of social life for if they don't get me where I want?

"Cool. Got a boyfriend?" she asked next.

"Well… No," I admitted.

"A girlfriend?" she tried.

"No!" I said. Why are people always asking me that, for heaven's sake? Do I give off that vibe?

"That was one vehement denial," she noted.

"It's just that you're the second person who asks me that recently," I said.

"Oh," Alice giggled. "Sorry, just wanted to make sure I was covering all bases."

We finally reached our destination, the guides' dormitory. It wasn't much different from the guest dorms - small porch, white walls, dark wooden door between two windows - but it was two stories, not just one, and bigger.

"Do all of you sleep here?" I asked her.

"No, this one is for us party people: Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, Edward, Jacob and me. Carlisle and Esme share another one up ahead, and the rest of the staff are divided into some other ones," she said.

"Wow," I laughed. "How do you manage to share this place? It must be a mess."

"It is," she agree, laughing with me. "Come on in."

We climbed the porch steps and Alice took out the door keys from under the doormat. She waved me inside and I looked around. It was really nice, just like the rest of the camp. The walls were the same soft creamy color and slightly darker soft carpet and wooden ceiling as my dorm, but it wasn't all one room. I saw a flatscreen television and white couch across the room, next to the glass doors of the veranda. To the other side, there was a kitchen visible through a half wall that served as a eating bar, and a round table made of glass. Beside that was a hallway lined with a few closed white doors, probably the bedrooms.

"This place manages to be even nicer than my dorm," I said, spinning around to face her and seeing she was typing something in her Blackberry phone.

"Uh-huh…" she replied, not sounding like she'd paid any attention to what I'd said. I stood there awkwardly, waiting for her to say something or just stop texting. I hated it when people did other things when they were with me - it made me feel like they'd rather be somewhere else.

"Uh, Alice, is there a problem?" I inquired, moving to her to see who she was texting. If she weren't smiling, I'd think she'd gotten in trouble for not working.

"No, not at all!" she said quickly, locking the screen of her phone before I could catch a glimpse. She pocketed the phone and walked to the kitchen. "How about a beer?" she asked, taking out two green bottles from the fridge.

"I thought we couldn't have alcohol," I said.

"In the guide dorm we can," she winked, opening the bottles. "Want one?"

"Ah… I don't know if I should…" I hesitated. I don't drink often, just grab one or two of Charlie's bottles at home when I'm sure he won't notice, but I didn't want to get myself or Alice in trouble.

"Don't worry, Bella. You don't need to if you don't want," she smiled, taking a swig from one of the bottles.

"What the hell," I took the other bottle and took a swig of beer. "God, what time is it anyway?"

She took out her phone from her pocket again and giggled, "Ten-thirty."

"You're a bad influence on me, Alice," I laughed.

* * *

**Edward's POV**

Text from Alice Cullen at 12:05 p.m.

Coming or not, bro? We're at the cafeteria, having lunch!

I frowned at my cellphone screen. I'd told Alice I'd join her shortly, but evil Rose kept me busy. I had to meet her in the office to help her file the new kids in camp, check out some medical forms and take them to Carlisle, organize the schedule for the next couple of days… In short, it was one of those long days in office. Emmett always helped her with these things, but today he was taking the kids rock-climbing, and would only be back at four. So time passed by, Rosalie getting grumpier by the second.

"Say something to make me laugh," she ordered, typing something in the computer.

"I don't know any funny jokes. I'm not Emmett," I told her, slipping the forms in the guest files.

"Ugh," she complained. "I'd forgotten you were the boring brother."

I rolled my eyes and took out my pack of cigarettes from my back pocket, lighting one and taking a relieving drag.

"You shouldn't smoke here. Carlisle will smell it," she said.

"He knows I smoke," I reminded her. Didn't like it, but he knew.

"It's a disgusting habit," she snapped.

"Talking to you is a disgusting habit," I replied smoothly.

Text from Alice Cullen at 1:47 p.m.

Where the hell are you? We're back in our room! COME ON!

"Rosalie, I'm done," I said, pushing away from the desk and standing up.

"Done my ass!" Rosalie said, "You have to call some of the parents that didn't sign the medical forms properly."

"Can't you do that? I'm in a hurry here."

"No way. You'd get your work done faster if you didn't complain so much."

Text from Alice Cullen at 3:24 p.m.

Jacob just joined us! He and Bella are bonding while you're absent, Eddie!

"Give me that," Rosalie snapped, snatching my iPhone from my hand.

"Take your claws off my phone!" I yelled.

"You think I enjoy being here? I don't! So you're going to suffer along," she said, shoving my phone in the desk drawer and locking it.

"Newsflash, blondie, what you're suffering doesn't compare to what I've been feeling for the past hours, being here with you!"

"Asshole!"

"Bitch!"

* * *

I was updating Camp Nightlight's website when Emmett came into the office at 5:30 p.m.

"Hey," my brother greeted me, taking a swig from the beer bottle he held. "Alice told me to come check on you. She thinks you're dead."

"I will be, if I have to spend another hour with Rosalie," I said. "She's the Devil incarnate."

"She'd neuter you if she heard you say that," he laughed and looked around. "Where is she anyways?"

"Bringing us our dinner," I replied, then added, "And probably poisoning my food, too." He laughed again and I snatched the bottle from his hand. "Gimme that. I need it more than you do."

"Drowning your sorrows in alcohol, little bro?" he chuckled. "Between that and smoking, you're not a very good example for the teens in camp."

"Look who's talking," I said, lifting the bottle to my mouth and taking a gulp. "You were walking around with a beer bottle in hands."

"Nobody saw me, I'm sneaky that way," he winked and turned around to leave the office. "See ya tomorrow, if you're still alive. I'm going back to our little dorm party."

* * *

**Bella's POV**

"…I wanna see if ya know this onee," Emmett slurred. "What am I thinkin' 'bout? It's greeeen on the outsideee… It's biiiig and round," he described, waving his hands in the air in a circle. "Not an eeegg. Inside it's red and has black spotties."

"Mutant egg! Like an X-Dude egg!" Alice giggled.

"Not X-Dude, Allie," Jasper laughed, slipping down from the couch and falling to the carpet. "X-_Men_!"

"Yeah!" I agreed, clutching my stomach. It hurt from laughing so much.

"Nooo…" Jacob protested, "It's Rose dressed as a watermelon!"

"Naaaah… You're all stupid!" Emmett said.

"What is it?" Jasper asked him, reading my mind.

"Don't… remember," Emmett said in between laughs.

* * *

The next thing I knew, the world was tilting and I was in the ocean. I swayed back and forth, up and down… It made me want to puke. The water was warm and smelled like heaven, and it held me tight, keeping my head on the surface. I heard something snapping. Was it my bone? Did the water break my bone? Why didn't I feel anything then? The water tightened around me, feeling more like an octopus now. I started to panic and squirmed, trying to get away. Something warm and smooth tickled my face with its fingers. _The octopus has fingers_, I thought with disgust. I have to escape… The world tilted some more and I heard sounds from under me. Then there was a loud noise, and its high-pitched sound hurt my ears.

Through a misty haze, I realized I was being carried. Not by an octopus, but by a person. If the flat but defined chest touching me was anything to go by, it was a man. Could it be my father? I thought he couldn't carry me anymore! Had he been working out? I was shifted again, and this time I felt something soft give way at my back. It smelled familiar, and I knew it was my bed.

My dad's hand caressed my face, pushing my hair away from it. His hand felt smoother, without the callouses I knew he had. I wanted to reach out and grab that hand, to make sure it really was my dad. What if it wasn't? What if I was about to be assaulted, with no one here to defend me? But I was so tired… I only wanted to sleep.

The hands were now at my feet. I felt my shoes being untied and the relief of having them pulled off. Something was pulled out from underneath me. The covers, I realized, as the man - who I was starting to suspect wasn't my dad at all - threw them over me. They were cold, and I shivered.

The bed sunk with the man's weight as he laid down beside me. An arm went around my shoulders and a hand moved over my arm, trying to warm me up with friction. It was working, and I was quickly warming up with the heat of the man's body beside me. Using all the strength I could muster, I tried to push back my tired haze, shifting until I was on my side. I wrapped an arm around the man's ribs and felt his heat all through me.

I moved my feet under the covers and touched the man's calf through his pants with my sock-covered toes. This couldn't possibly be my dad, he was way too tall. To make sure, I reached out and touched the man with my hand. I felt a shirt. I let my hand travel upwards, and stopped when I felt the smooth skin of his chest. He was wearing a V-neck, I think. Then I felt something colder than skin, and almost flinched away. It was metal. The man wore a neck chain. My hand slid upwards, and I felt something tickle the palm of my hand. I stopped when I touched the skin above his lips. He didn't have a mustache. I was right - he wasn't my dad!

_Who are you?_, I tried to ask him. It didn't come out right, I think. Instead all I got was a mouthful of his breath. It made my mouth water. I dropped my hand from his face and tilted my head back. _Kiss me_, I tried to ask, not knowing if he was understanding me or not.

I felt the tip of his nose against my cheek, and suddenly his lips were on mine. The haze blocking my mind cleared completely and I registered every single detail of the kiss. It was restrained but full of tenderness, as if I were made of glass and any harsh movement would shatter me. There was an undercurrent of demand to it, as if the kiss alone were to speak for the words that were missing, and it spoke of a need that wanted to be shown and shared. It was my first kiss, and it was all I ever dreamed of, but hadn't wanted to admit. I just wish I knew who it was… I snapped back to the kiss and tried to memorize the feel of these soft, hot lips. Lips that held the familiar taste of alcohol - I should know, I'd been drinking the same kind since this morning.

I managed to wrap my arms around his neck, pulling him to me. His lips stopped kissing me, and I made a noise of protest before I felt them at my nose, my cheeks, my neck, my hair… inhaling my scent and sighing in my ear, making me let out a noise that sounded embarrassingly like a moan.

I tried to force my eyes open when he pulled away, tried to see his face, but I couldn't. I felt him get up from the bed, carefully untangling himself from my arms. _No!_ I tried to yell. I couldn't let him leave without knowing who it was. I reached out for him and ended up grabbing his neck chain. I felt his fingers again and he pried my hands away from it and smoothed me back down on the bed.

The last thing I remember was the sound of the veranda's glass doors being slid shut as he left the dorm.

* * *

**A/N: Love it? Hate it? Let me know by reviewing! :D**


	6. The Rave

**_Disclaimer_: you know the drill: don't own, but obsess over. However, I do own sexy Cullen-Black camp staff and delicious un-sober first kisses.**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**Bella's POV**

I woke up with someone shaking my shoulder. The movement caused my head to ache. "Leave me alone, Ashley," I groaned, throwing an arm over my face to stop the sun from shining on my closed lids.

"It's Alice," the high-pitched, chirpy voice replied. "You have to get up now!"

"How did you get inside?" I frowned. "Where am I anyways?"

"I'd like to speak to your face, Bella, if you don't mind," she said.

"I don't feel so good. I think I'm going to stay like this for a while," I told her, then felt fingers wrap around my wrist and pull my arm from my face. I opened my eyes to glare at Alice, but forgot all about that when the sunlight burned my eyes. "Argh!" I cried, "Shut the blinds!"

When she did, I slowly opened my eyes but found out they still ached. I groaned as I sat up from the bed. "I feel like I've been run over by a truck," I told her.

"That, my dear, is called a hangover," she informed me.

The events of last night came crashing back to me when I remembered what had happened in the guides' dorm. Somewhere in between drinking, singing along to Disney's _Camp Rock_ songs, and telling ridiculous jokes, I had been carried back to my room and then _kissed! _God, was I so drunk as to exaggerate the perfection of that kiss? No, that can't be. The man carried me to my room and put my in bed… hell, he took off my shoes and covered me!

How was I supposed to find him again? Think, Bella, think! He… wore a neck chain! That might help me identify him. But then again, many guys wear those nowadays, right? What else..? Oh, his breath! I remember tasting alcohol when we kissed. And it wasn't some random kind, it was the same brand of beer I had been drinking with Alice and the guys. The guys… Could it be one of them? My stomach clenched as I thought about the possibility.

It must be one of them. Drinking wasn't allowed in camp, and while there was a possibility that some teens had sneaked in some in their bags, what were the odds that they were the same kind as the one _we_ had? What were the odds that said teens had drunk some the same _time_ we were? Not likely. That meant that the prime suspects for being my mystery man were Jasper, Jacob, and Emmett.

When I think about it, all of them kind of fit the physical profile: tall and with a toned chest. Well, I don't know about Jasper, but Emmett and Jacob surely showed theirs off when they wore bathing suits to the water polo game. Now what was I supposed to do, kiss all three of them and see if I recognized Mystery Man's lips? Hey, wait a second… maybe Ashley saw who had brought me here yesterday! It must've been past bedtime, so she had to be in the room at the time.

"Er, Bella? Are you in there?" Alice asked, waving her hand in front of my face. She looked good for someone who had drunk as much as - maybe even a little more than - I had. Perfect straight hair, no bags under her eyes, hardly any make-up on and still very pretty. I must look the exact opposite at the moment.

"Yeah, I was just kind of dozing off. Hey Alice, do you know how I got in here?" I asked.

"No… I kind of crashed yesterday," she replied.

"Oh, okay, thanks. And how did _you_ get in here?" I asked.

"The veranda doors were unlocked. Which reminds me - you should keep them locked, because we don't take responsibility for items misplaced in camp. But now we have to get going. I came by because I figured you might be feeling… not good… but we don't want to be late for breakfast. It's such a pretty day today! I think summer is finally coming round in here."

"Okay, I'll get ready then." I went to the bathroom and splashed water on my face before I got dressed in a black tank-top and white sweatpants. I really did look like hell, and my pale skin did nothing to hide the dark circles under my eyes, which were only accented by my brown eyes. I grabbed my sunglasses from my suitcase and left for breakfast with Alice.

After grabbing my food, I spotted my cousin sitting with her friends and I went to sit with her. Alice told me she'd see me later and went to the other side of the cafeteria to sit with the rest of the camp staff.

"Good morning, Bells," Ashley chirped when I sat next to her and another blonde girl. "Nice sunglasses."

"Thanks. Ashley, did you see me come to our room yesterday?" I asked.

"Yeah. Why did you use the back doors anyways?" she asked.

"Well, here's the deal: someone brought me in while I was sleeping. I want to know if you saw who it was, or if you noticed or heard anything that would help me identify him," I said.

"_Him_?" she asked, finally turning to fully face me with a huge grin. "A boy put you in bed yesterday?"

I nodded and felt my cheeks heat up. "So did you see anything?"

"Now that I think about it, I heard something. Was it a guy's voice? Yes, yes, it was! He said 'dream of me'. Ooh, Bells, that is so romantic! Do you need any help finding this boy?" she enthused.

"No, I wouldn't want to scare him off. He brought me in after I fell asleep, and I just wanted to thank him, that's all," I quickly lied. If Ashley even dreamed that he had really kissed me, she'd probably have them announce in the camp speakers a search for the owner of the perfect lips that kissed Bella Swan. I almost shuddered at the thought. No, I had to keep this from her and everyone else if I wanted to find the real Mystery Man.

Besides, if people knew I had been drunk when he kissed me, I'd get Alice and the others in trouble, and they were my friends now. To to mention that Carlisle and Esme Cullen would probably phone my parents and ask them to pick me up. It was only my third day in camp, and I didn't want to leave so soon. I was actually enjoying myself.

"Okay," Ashley shrugged, "But you have to tell me who it was when you find out. Pinky promise?"

I sighed at her extended finger and entwined my pinky with hers. "Pinky promise, Ashley."

* * *

Unfortunately, the rest of the week in camp brought no success regarding my Mystery Man. I guess a part of me was hoping that he'd come to me and say he had been the one, but no one did. Of course, I could've asked my three prime suspects, but I didn't want to embarrass myself that way. Several times during the week I tried to look down their shirts and see if any of them wore neck chains, but then they'd make eye contact and I just had to look away. I also wondered who I _wanted_ Mystery Man to be.

Jasper was sweet, only a bit shy. I didn't know him very well because he always kept to himself. He'd greet me with a cute smile whenever we crossed paths, but I didn't see him all that often since he was usually in charge of the Game Room, somewhere I kept my distance from. Arcade and I don't mix.

Emmett was extremely fun to be around. He told jokes and was just so happy all the time that it rubbed off on anyone around him. Whenever I'd come across him, he'd high-five me. He was usually in charge of the more dangerous sports or activities, so I didn't see him all day either.

Jacob was… cocky. He'd wink at me all the time and kiss my cheek whenever he got the chance. He was also funny and amazing at all sports. From the three of them, he was the one I saw the most, since he was usually in charge of the in-camp activities. He also seemed to love the attention the girls in camp gave him, always flirting back and blowing kisses their way.

By Friday, I was tired of waiting for my Mystery Man to announce himself. He would have already done so if he was planning on it. I had to take matters into my own hands - I just had to figure out how. So I spent my day in the Music Room, just relaxing and listening to people paying musical instruments while I thought about a strategy. Edward was the one in charge of that, and I found out he played the guitar amazingly. But by the end of the day, I had come up with nothing, being too distracted by his mad musical skills. Did he have to be perfect in all ways? If I admitted it to myself, I wish _he_ was my Mystery Man. Too bad he hadn't been with us when we had our little get-together in the guides' room.

When the day was over, I was just heading to my room when a huge silver jeep pulled up beside me. I looked up and saw Emmett roll down the driver's side window.

"Bella! What are you doing here?" he called.

"I know it's after 10, but I was already on my way to my dorm," I replied.

He started laughing and said, "Did you think I was gonna scold you or something? The lights-off time is just something to keep the tweens' parents happy. I personally think it's bullshit."

"Well, I don't want to be reprimanded, so I'm going anyways," I told him, and started walking again. "Good night, Em."

"Hey, I'm going to a party," he drove beside me slowly, keeping up with my pace. "Want to come? I won't tell."

"Actually, yes…" I said. I wasn't tired at all, and was probably just going to roll in bed all night if I went now. "Are you sure it's okay?"

"Hell yeah! Jump in!"

I looked down at my dark jeans and black top. It looked fine by me, but maybe not appropriate for a party. "What about my clothes?"

"You look perfect, Bells, come on," he assured me.

I walked around the car and climbed up to the passenger's seat. There was a leather jacket draped around the headrest. "Who's it this?" I asked Emmett, noting how the cut looked feminine.

"It's Rose's," he replied, driving off.

"May I wear it in case it gets chilly?" I asked.

"Sure, but you won't need it where we're going," he said.

We were just out the gate when I thought, with a feeling of dread, about being caught. "Em, I'm supposed to be sleeping, not to mention we're breaking the rules about how I'm not supposed to leave camp premises. What if we're caught?" I'd surely be sent home if it happened. And what would people think if they found out I'd sneaked away to a party with a guide? What would _Edward_ think if he knew I'd gone out with his older brother?

"The party is in Port Angeles," he replied. "No one will catch us. And no one there knows you anyways. Chillax, Bells, I bet you'll have a good time."

When we went inside the building where the party was being held, though, I almost had a heart attack. I don't know what I expected, but it wasn't what I saw. High energy electronic music with fast beats was pumping, and people were rubbing against each other in the dance floor, which seemed to occupy the entire place. There were no place to sit, no area where no one stood dancing. The crowd seemed to be wild, having crazy hairstyles and ripped clothing - I even saw people doing drugs right in the open, not even bothering to hide what they were doing.

"Emmett, what is this party?" I shouted over the music.

"A rave! The best party there is!" he yelled back with a laugh.

"And what the hell is a rave? I want to go back!" I shouted when a guy came and took my hand, trying to pull me further into the crowd. I jerked my hand away and wrapped my arms securely around Emmett.

"A rave is a party attended by large numbers of young people, involving drug use and dancing to fast, electronic music!" he replied, sounding like a dictionary.

"I can see that! DRUGS, Emmett?" I yelled, burying my face in his black shirt.

His chest rumbled as he laughed heartedly. "Chill, I don't do drugs! Now come on, and I'll show you how to party!"

I couldn't stop him when he pulled me into the crowd - he was way too strong. I did yell my protests, however. "EMMETT, I'm going to kill you! I hate you! Take me back! I'll smell like marijuana when I go back to camp!"

"Oh, shut up, will ya?" he only laughed, whirling me around in the small space we had in the middle of the people.

"Do I have a choice?" I grumbled and started moving to the beat.

"Nope!" he replied.

It only took about 10 minutes for me to change my views on the party. It was fun! Everyone was there to have a good time. When guys came up to me, I didn't push them away, just danced with them. I saw no arguments - something I had expected to happen - much less physical fights going on. I found out that people there were actually extremely friendly, and didn't push me to do anything I didn't want to do.

Emmett was a spectacular dancer, and watching him dance was kind of sexy. A girl even ended up pulling his shirt off, leaving him bare-chested. I yelled at him to go get it back, but he argued that no one even knew us there. He wasn't the only person in there missing clothing items, either, but I drew the line when it came to taking off any of my clothes. Everyone wanted to dance with him, and since we were together, everyone wanted to dance with me, too.

I found myself longing to dance with Edward on several occasions, and feeling giddy whenever a man with green eyes would dance with me. One of those green-eyed man even lifted me onto his shoulders at a time, and although I started laughing at how cool it was to view the party from above, a particular blonde head I spotted near the entrance froze the blood in my veins.

"CRAP! PUT ME DOWN!" I yelled at the man.

He did, and when he asked me what was wrong, I pushed my way to Emmett. "Rosalie is here!" I yelled. "She looks furious!"

"Fuck!" he shouted. "Did she see you?"

"I don't know! It's possible! What are we going to do?"

"RUN!" He grabbed my hand and started pulling me towards one of the walls. There was a small hallway, with so many people making out against the walls that we had to push past them to reach a door. Emmett opened it and pulled me inside.

"Where are we?" I asked softly. The music sounded muffled, and we didn't have to yell to hear each other anymore. "It's dark."

"I have no idea what this place is," he said. "Janitors closet? Alternative Universe?"

I hit his shoulder playfully, "Idiot. No, seriously, what is this?"

"I honestly have no idea," he shrugged. "But this place isn't always a club. I'm pretty sure it's a warehouse, so this must be a storage room or something."

I looked around. There were a few crates and cleaning utensils leaning against the walls, little else. "But it's so small. What would they store in here?"

"So maybe it is a janitors closet after all," he laughed.

"We are in such trouble," I muttered. I had sneaked away from camp, with a much older camp guide, to come to a party that was most likely illegal in a city I don't know and where people were half-naked and doing drugs. Oh, and the man I had sneaked away with was one of those half-naked people, not to mention his being my crush's older brother, and I was stuck in a dark room with him, hiding from a crazed woman. Perfect, just perfect.

* * *

**A/N: What do you think? Reviews are almost better than being stuck in a small room with a shirtless Cullen ;)**

**As always, pictures in my profile!**


	7. The Swim

**_Disclaimer_: Because the world is not a fair place, Twilight and all of the awesomeness associated with it belongs to Stephenie Meyer. ****This camp also does not exist, for all I know, so we're stuck with regular counselors who don't take us to cool parties. _Sigh_.**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**Bella's POV**

"Emmett, why don't we hide in your car instead of in here? Or better yet, we could drive back to camp before anyone notices we're missing," I suggested.

"We can't risk being seen by Rose as we go to my car," he said.

"Maybe we should find her and explain to her this whole thing… Who knows how long she'll be here anyways?"

"No, she can't know we're here," he said.

"Why not?"

"Umm… Well… We kind of had an argument and I wanted to make her jealous by coming here, but now I don't think it was such a good idea."

"So you were using me to make her jealous?" I asked. I wasn't judging him or anything for it, but I admit to being kind of bummed out that he invited me not because he wanted my company, but because he wanted to make his crush jealous.

"No, no… I wanted to hang with someone, and since Edward didn't wanna come…" he trailed off and grinned. "I wanted to hang with someone cooler."

I squirmed at the mention of his younger brother. So Emmett had invited Edward to come, huh? Did they come here often? Did he hook up with the girls that ground themselves against the guys in here? Why didn't he agree to come with Emmett? A million questions swam in my mind, but I didn't ask Emmett any of them. He didn't need to know how much his brother interested me.

After a few minutes in there, I completely forgot about my worries of being caught and of Edward. Emmett was hilarious, telling me stories of their childhood and funny incidents in camp. As time went by, it started to get chilly in the room, and we scooted closer to each other on the floor. When an involuntary shiver went through me, he put an arm around my shoulders and brought me close.

I looked up into his blue eyes, which I noticed were the same shade as Alice's, and smiled. A weird expression crossed his face and he leaned down, pressing his lips to mine. To my surprise, I found myself closing my eyes kissing him back.

About three things I was absolutely positive: one, he was a very good kisser. Our kiss was slow and relaxed, nothing like the fire of my first kiss. Two, our kiss held no chemistry whatsoever. It was like kissing a best friend or - shudder - a brother. Three, Emmett Cullen was _not_ my Mystery Man. He was too big, too burly, to be him. His lips were not as soft or plump as Mystery Man's. And those were just the physical differences. What made it even more obvious that this was not the owner of my first kiss was that it held no passion, only some sort of companionship.

Emmett and I drew back at the same time. For a moment, we stared at each other without a word, and then a smile spread across my face. He grinned. Both of us burst out in laughter.

"Okay, what was that?" I giggled, rubbing my face where his stubble had scratched my skin.

"I don't know!" he laughed and then admitted, "I was thinking of Rose."

I playfully hit his shoulder and teased, "Aww. Someone's in looooove!"

He smiled like a kid caught with his hand in the cookie jar. "Maybe…"

I was so glad the kiss hadn't made things awkward between us. It had totally been a friend kiss, if there even is such a thing. If not, we just made the term up with what we just shared.

"So do we agree to keep this as our little secret?" I asked.

"Totally," he said, then crossed and uncrossed his index fingers over his lips. "My lips are sealed."

"May I sit on your lap?" I asked, hoping he wouldn't think I was flirting or something like that. "The floor is hard."

"Sure," he said, pulling me onto his lap without a question. With any other person this position might've been awkward or uncomfortable, but he was big, making me feel like a child leaning against a giant teddybear. "Just try not to snore if you fall asleep."

"I'm not going to fall asleep," I scoffed. "And besides, I don't snore."

* * *

Despite my words, I must've fallen asleep, because when I opened my eyes when I felt Emmett shaking me from behind, the room was no longer in shadows. There was a small window lining the wall at our left, and soft sunlight streamed inside the room.

"Wake up, it's morning!" Emmett hissed in my ear.

"Oh crap!" I jumped up from his lap and pulled the door open.

We ran across the trashed warehouse and outside, to where he had parked his jeep.

The speed with which he drove to Camp Nightlight scared the hell out of me, but at least we got there before the day's activities had started. Emmett pulled the car to a stop on the same place he had picked me up yesterday.

"Bella," he called, just as I pulled on the car handle to leave. "Will you just answer me something?"

"Uh, sure," I agreed, confused at his tone.

"Did you picture _me_ while we were kissing?" he asked, raising a knowing eyebrow. I gulped and nervously shook my head. "It was my brother, wasn't it?"

My throat went dry. "You mean Edward?"

He nodded and his smile widened. "Yep."

If I said a part of me didn't wish it were Edward's lips against mine during our kiss, I'd be lying. But I had also been picturing my Mystery Man kissing me, so it hadn't been Edward entirely. As much as it was completely embarrassing to admit my crush on his brother to Emmett, curiosity won out and I said the truth.

"How… How did you know that?" I asked, biting my lower lip and looking down at my hands.

"You talk in your sleep." His smile had become a full-blown grin. "You said his name. More than once."

I gasped, mortified, and finally made eye contact with him. "Oh my God, Emmett, please don't tell him!"

He chuckled and shook his head. "I won't, scout's honor."

"Thanks," I mumbled, and pushed the car door open. I stepped down from the jeep and shut the door.

"Oh, and Bella?" Emmett said again, lowering the passenger's side window. "I think Edward has the hots for you, too."

And with that, he winked and drove away, leaving me there, mouth agape and speechless.

Was he just teasing me, or did he really mean it? Edward Cullen liking _me_? Crazy thoughts of having him kiss me flooded my mind as I ran back to my dorm, and I knew I was grinning like an idiot.

In just a week, I'd made several friends and found myself happier than I'd been in a long while. Heck, probably happier than I'd ever been. Maybe I was wrong about myself, maybe I wasn't content with the loneliness I lived in back in Phoenix. Mind you, now that I knew what it felt like to have nice friends, people I could actually talk to and trust, I never wanted to go back to my old ways.

This place was changing me, and I knew it. I was no longer the person I was when I arrived, no longer the shy girl whose only aspiration was to make it to college. I'm a new Bella. A more fun, carefree, improved version of myself.

There was only one small issue that came with my new me: how would I find my Mystery Man? I couldn't forget him, couldn't pretend that he didn't handle me with the biggest care in the world and given me the most perfect fairytale kiss ever. Sleeping Beauty wishes her Prince Charming were as great a kisser as my Mystery Man. Sure, I really liked Edward, too, and, according to Emmett, there was a possibility that he liked me back, but my feelings ran deep for the unknown man who kissed me for the first time.

There was a possibility that I wanted to be with Mystery Man more than with Edward Cullen, and that was kind of alarming, seeing how much I wanted to be with that green-eyed god.

I found Alice in the cafeteria, and she waved at me and pointed to the empty seat beside her. I smiled and headed over to her, waving at Ashley when I saw her across the room, in her usual seat with her friends.

"Hi," I greeted Alice as I sat down.

"Where were you this morning?" she asked. "I went by your dorm to wake you up and you weren't there."

"I, ah… I woke up early to take a walk," I lied.

She raised an eyebrow with a doubtful look. I smiled sheepishly. She shrugged.

"Anyhow…" she began. "What are you doing today?"

"I don't know. What are you supervising?" I asked.

"Rose and I are taking the girls to have mani/pedis," she giggled excitedly. "Come with us?"

"I think I'll pass," I said. If anything, my recent transformation hadn't changed the fact that I hated that kind of stuff. Not to mention I'd never be able to hang out around Rosalie so soon after spending the night with Emmett and kissing him.

"Aww," she pouted. "Please?"

"No, thanks," I shook my head, unwavering.

"Okay, fine," she sighed. "What are you doing then?"

"I think I'm just going to swim a few laps," I decided.

"But it's supposed to rain today, and the indoor pool is going to be used for activities," she told me.

"Rain doesn't bother me," I replied.

"But it's not safe to swim if there's thunder," she protested.

"If it gets bad, I'll get out. Relax, Alice, we don't even know for sure that it's gonna rain."

"Okay," she gave up. "I was just trying to dissuade you from staying and not going with us."

"Not gonna happen," I laughed, drinking the last of my orange juice and standing up with my tray. "See you later, Ali."

"You suck, Bells," she sticked her tongue out at me. I laughed and exited the cafeteria.

I made my way to my dorm to change into my swimsuit. I opted for a pretty two-piece I didn't remember getting: a squared pattern of brown and different shades of green. I grabbed a spare white towel from the bathroom counter, not bothering to apply sunblock because of the cloudy weather, and headed to the outdoor pool near the gym.

It was empty, just like I'd hoped it would be. There was no one loitering outside either, but I could hear laughing and loud noises coming from the gym. I draped my towel over one of the several beach recliners that lined one side of the pool and sat down, dangling my feet in the water.

It was warm, and I gladly slipped all the way in, welcoming the familiar warmth that encompassed me and chased away the chill of the cold air outside. I dove inside and pushed against the wall, swimming underwater to the other side of the pool. It had the official Olympic pool measures, which made it about 10 feet deep. That made it easier for me to dive in and swim laps without having to worry about hitting my head or touching my feet on the bottom, but it surprised me that there wasn't a lifeguard sitting on the high chair overlooking the pool. I guess that explained why I'd seen a sign saying that only expert swimmers over 15 years of age could swim here unsupervised.

I must have been swimming for an hour or so before I sat on the floor of the pool to see for how long I could hold my breath. I gave up and pushed myself up to the surface when I got to 194. _Personal record_, I thought happily as I gasped for air above.

"May I ask why you're grinning like that?" A voice suddenly asked, scaring the lights out of me.

"Oh!" I yelped as my eyes flew open to see Edward walking towards the edge of the pool. He looked as beautiful as always, but not wearing swim trunks, I noticed with disappointment. He was fully clothed. Damn.

"And now why you're blushing?" he asked again. I was blushing? I hadn't even realized that! Now I'm sure I was blushing again, because he chuckled as sat down on his haunches next to the edge of the pool.

I swam towards Edward with a smile. "I was happy because I just beat my own breath-holding record." He smiled back, but didn't challenge me to a contest like I had hoped. So I urged him on, "Do you want to try and beat me?"

He laughed, "Nah, I'll be too embarrassed if I end up losing to a girl."

"Hmm, so I see you have Jacob-issues, too. Yeah, you'd probably never beat me anyways," I teased, folding my arms over the edge and looking up at him.

"How long did you hold it in?" he asked.

"Over three minutes," I said proudly.

"No way," he shook his head, but he was still smiling.

"Seriously!" I laughed.

"I don't believe you," he said.

"I swear!" I told him.

"Well, maybe you miscounted. Isn't it difficult to count while you're busy trying not to drown?" he said.

"No," I shook my head. "Really, if you don't believe me, just give me a second to power up and I'll show you."

"I'm just kidding, Bella," he laughed. "I believe you can do anything after the water polo incident."

I felt my face heat up at that. Edward reached down and slowly stroked the tip of his index finger over my nose and cheeks. I shivered at his soft touch and fought the urge to lean against his hand.

"You're cold," he said when he looked down at the goosebumps on my exposed arms. Little did he know that cold had nothing to do with that. "Don't you want to come out now?"

But I had a better idea. If I couldn't convince him to join me, I'd act on the plan I'd had that day during the water polo game.

So I nodded and unfolded my arms, extending them up towards him. "Will you pull me out, please?" I innocently asked, looking at him from under my wet lashes.

He stood up and wrapped his hands around each of my elbows. I twisted my wrists and grabbed his. Just as he was lifting me up from the water, I kicked out my legs and pushed against the edge of the pool, pulling him back with me towards the water. I only had time to see his shocked expression before he lost his balance and we both crashed into the water.

As soon as I broke to the surface, I started laughing. He _so_ did not see that coming! And people said I couldn't act. I waited another moment, but he hadn't surfaced yet, probably trying to get back at me by pulling me back down underwater or biting my leg like a shark.

I giggled at the prospect and called, "I already know what you're gonna do, and I'm not afraid!" No answer.

I tried to see what he was doing from the surface, but the water was still violently splashing from our crash, making it impossible to make out anything. I dove underwater and opened my eyes. What I saw confused me.

Edward's eyes were wide open and his arms and legs were flailing uselessly. He wasn't even looking at me, just up at the surface. I swam directly over him and looked down with an eyebrow raised. He opened his mouth and bubbles escaped, rushing past me to the surface.

Something was wrong. I didn't even think, just wrapped my arms around his torso and pushed up, pulling him upwards with me. We broke the surface and both gasped for air. Edward threw up water and coughed, his eyes still wide open.

"Edward," I squeaked, trying to support his weight. It had been easier when we'd both been underwater, now, not so much. "You're heavy! Please stop if this is a joke!"

"Can't!" he said, coughing some more, but I felt him start to kick his legs again under us. It didn't seem to be helping much.

"You can't swim?" I asked.

"No!" he answered.

"Okay, so take a deep breath and hold it in," I told him. I heard him give a shaky intake of breath before I let him go. Just as he sunk back underwater, I grabbed his camp hoodie and used it to pull him to the edge. I reached underwater again and wrapped my arms around him to pull him up.

His arms went immediately over the edge and he pulled himself out of the water. I did the same, and sat down next to where he lay on his back, darkened hair plastered to his forehead and taking deep breaths of air.

"I'm so sorry," I said, so ashamed I couldn't even look him in the eye.

"Hey," I heard him say it, but I didn't look at him. "Hey," he repeated with more strength and lifted my chin up with a hand. He was bracing himself on one elbow and looking at me with none of the anger I feared he'd feel.

"It's not your fault," he said.

"I can't believe I did that!" I cried. And yes, to my horror I realized I _was_ actually crying.

"Bella, please don't cry," he said. "You just saved my ass out there. _I'm_ supposed to be the one who's crying - of _embarrassment!_ And I thought losing to you in a breathing contest would be embarrassing…"

He chuckled in self-deprecation, but that just made me cry harder. I was so stupid! I wish I could dig a hole and disappear.

"Please," he begged, sitting up. "Don't cry. We're both fine, aren't we? I didn't drown you with my fatness, and that's all that matters, isn't it?"

"Please don't try to make this easy on me! I'm such a bitch!" I cried.

"What can I do to make you smile again?" he asked, changing tactics.

"Call me every bad name you can think of, in every language you know," I replied.

"Silly Bella," he shook his head with a smile. "I'm not going to do that, but…" he reached behind him, drawing something out of the pocket of his jeans. "If it makes you feel better, you can buy me another pack of these."

He opened his soaked pack of cigarettes and slid one between his lips, grinning at me. In spite of myself, I laughed and rubbed my face, mixing the water from the pool with my tears.

"Deal?" he asked.

"Deal," I agreed.

* * *

**A/N: Ha! You didn't see that coming, did you? This is something I thought of as I wrote this chapter. It's not part of the original story... **

**Remember: reviews = brownie points**


	8. The Harassment

**A/N: It's been ages since the last update, hasn't it? Shame on me! There's an original character introduced in this chapter, though :)**

_**Disclaimer:**_** I don't own Twilight. I can't even claim to fully own the OC, since she was picked out by the winner of a contest I held. Oh well, I'll just have to deal with it.**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**Bella's POV**

Sometime before lunch, Edward had to get to work, so I was left alone again. Not feeling much like swimming anymore after almost drowning my crush, I went to my dorm to get out of my swimsuit.

After taking a shower and getting into some clean clothes, I wandered aimlessly around camp, trying to come up with something to do. There was no way I was joining Alice in mani/pedis, not to mention she'd be with Rosalie, just the person I didn't need to see right now. Ashley would probably be doing something equally unappealing, and she'd be with her friends. No matter how much I told myself I'd changed since coming here, I was still as socially awkward as ever, and the last thing I wanted was to be around giggling cheerleaders.

I was starting to think that going back to my dorm and grabbing a book from my suitcase would have to do when I heard it. There was ball-like, slow-paced music coming from one of the dorm houses I was passing by. Curious, I went to it and opened the door, being as quiet about it as I could.

Peering inside, I saw Jasper Cullen twirling around an empty room with a broomstick in his arms. It seemed like he was dancing with it, and that almost made me laugh. He didn't notice me when I slipped inside and sat down against the wall, watching him with amusement. I couldn't hold my laughter in, however, when he made a dip with the broom and made a show of spinning it around.

Jasper heard me then, and dropped his "dancing partner", looking shocked and more than a little embarrassed. "Oh, hey!"

"Sorry," I giggled, "I didn't have anywhere else to go. I'm kind of hiding from your sister."

"Emmett's told me about you guys," he said.

"He did?" I asked, nervous. "Edward doesn't know, does he?"

He shook his head. "Emmett had to tell me," he explained, "since I was the one who had to cover up for him. There are downsides of sharing a room with so many people."

"Um.. What exactly did he tell you?" I asked cautiously.

"Not much, don't worry," Jasper assured me. Good, then he probably didn't know about our kiss.

Speaking of which, could it be that this was my Mystery Man? He didn't look at my like he liked me though, so I really doubted it. Unless he was a very good actor.

"Uh, Bella?" Jasper started, looking down at the floor. "May I ask you something?"

"Of course," I said, my stomach sinking. Could it be that..?

"We'll have this dancing presentation this year, and I don't have a partner. Rosalie is mad at Emmett, so she's dancing with Jacob to make him jealous, and Emmett asked Alice before I could. Would you… do me a favor and… dance with me?"

Dancing? On stage? For a crowd? Me? "Oh, Jasper, I'm sorry, but…"

"Please?" he begged, sounding dejected. "This way maybe she'll notice me…"

"Alice?" I guessed. He nodded shyly. "You like her?" He nodded again. "But I can't dance," I said.

"Emmett said you did. And well," Jasper said.

"It doesn't take much to dancing at a random party, but for a formal dance…"

"I'll teach you, and don't worry, you don't have to be great at it to do it. I'm not all that good myself either," he said.

"You looked like you knew what you were doing," I said, nodding at the fallen broomstick. Jasper blushed. I sighed, smiling, "Okay, fine. I'll do it."

"Really? Thank you, Bella!" he enthused.

"So who else is dancing?" I asked.

"Carlisle and Esme are dancing the tango, Rosalie and Jake are dancing to something they can both show off in, and Alice and Emmett will dance to something where he can rip his shirt off. And then there's us. We'll be dancing to 2 songs."

"Will I need a dress or something like that? Because I don't have any."

"We can go buy one on Saturday, before the presentation."

"Okay… So… Should we start practicing now?"

"That would be great!" he said. "Now let me show you the songs we'll be dancing to…"

Jasper and I had lunch together, and it was only at 10 p.m. that I was released from my dancing duties. It wasn't as hard as I'd thought, and he was a very patient teacher. He never got mad or annoyed when I messed up the steps or missed a beat or stepped on his foot, just smiled and dismissed my apologies.

I was on my way back to my room when I saw Jacob. "Bella," he called, walking my way, "There you are!"

"Oh, um. Hi," I smiled awkwardly. "Were you looking for me?"

"Yeah! I missed you," he said, coming too close for comfort.

"Is that so?" I mumbled, stepping back.

"Yeah. Where were you?" He didn't cease his invasion of personal space, and I grew even more uncomfortable.

"Jacob, stop that."

"What?" he asked.

Jacob had already annoyed me with his stupid winking and cheek-kissing when we were in public, and I just wanted him to stop. The stupid flirt could have any girl in this camp, so why did he have to come after me? "Leave me alone," I said, trying to sidestep him.

"I don't think so," he said, pushing me backwards. My back hit something solid, and I realized he'd backed me up towards a tree. He put his arms on both sides of my head, trapping me there and he was too close.

"Jacob-" I started, but I glint of something around his neck caught my attention. It was a metal neck chain, one just like the one I'd felt the night of my first kiss. Not thinking, I grabbed it. "Do you wear this often?"

"Uh, yeah. Why?" he asked.

"It's… it's…" I tugged at the metal string and Jacob leaned in like I knew he would. He kissed me.

**Jacob's POV**

Bella pulled me closer and I kissed her. At first I thought she was going to start screaming and push me away, but she didn't. She actually opened her mouth for me. I wish Edward were here to see it and hear how she gasped when I wrapped my arms around her. I grinned and pulled her even closer.

So you can have an idea of how pissed I was when she pushed me away.

"Jacob, I-" she started, not making eye contact with me.

I didn't want to talk. "Don't talk." I pulled her to me again and resumed kissing her.

To my irritation, she struggled. "Jacob, please…"

Why did she have to squirm so much? It wasn't like I was raping her or anything like that? If she didn't like kissing me, she would've really pushed me or clawed my eyes out with her long girl-nails or something like that. So why was she trying to kill my buzz? Was this some kind of fetish of hers or something? If it was, she could just come out and say it already…

"You there, let the girl go," another girl's voice said from behind me. Someone grabbed my jacket and pulled me back.

"What the-" I started to complain, but shut up when I saw who it was.

**Bella's POV**

I moved away from Jacob, eternally grateful towards the girl who'd stopped him. When I saw he was wearing a neck chain, I'd wanted to see if he'd been the guy who'd kiss me all those nights ago. _Could it be? _It was definitively a good possibility. In fact, he was the last possibility. It wasn't Emmett, as I'd found out at the rave. It definitively wasn't Jasper, since he was very much in love with Alice and way too shy to have been so bold. Jacob was the only guy who showed any interest towards me, and he was definitively bold enough to have kissed me like that.

But it wasn't him.

He was by no means a bad kisser, but his kiss was way too forceful, and I knew there was no way he'd ever be able to kiss me as gently as my Mystery Man had. I was absolutely sure it wasn't him when he didn't stop kissing me when I so clearly rejected him. Thank God there was a girl around to help me.

Looking up at my saviour, I saw it was a really pretty brunette I'd never seen around. That wasn't saying much, though, since there were so many people here.

"Ah, we were…" Jacob stuttered. Actually stuttered! "What's your name again? I've never seen you around."

"I just got here," the tall girl said, pointing at a pile of bags on the grass behind her. "But that's beside the point. You owe this girl an apology."

"But we were just kissing," Jacob said. "Why would I have to apologize?"

"You weren't kissing her, you were harassing her," the girl said.

"I wasn't," Jacob protested.

"I was pushing you away, Jacob. Yes, you were harassing me," I said.

"Pfft," Jacob snorted, disbelieving. "Sorry then."

"Now that that's settled," the girl continued, eyeing his camp jacket, "You work here, don't you? I need a room."

"You could share mine," I offered. "It's only my cousin and me in there."

"Thank you, I'll accept your offer," she said.

"What did you say your name was?" Jacob asked the brown-eyed girl.

"I didn't," she said. Just when I thought she was leaving it at that, she said, "But it's Ivy."

"Ivy. Cool. See you both later," Jacob waved at us and walked away without further ado.

"He didn't offer to carry my bags?" Ivy questioned. "Where are his manners?"

"I don't think he has any," I laughed. "I'm Bella, by the way."

"I guess chivalry really is dead. Well, it's nice to meet you, Bella."

"We should get going," I said, "We have a curfew."

"What a good girl," Ivy smiled. She didn't sound disapproving or patronizing like you'd expect.

"Our dorm's this way," I said, and started walking then stopped. "Do you need help with your bags?"

"Oh no, it's fine. Thank you, Bella."

Ashley was already sitting on her bed when we got there. She looked surprised when she saw there was another girl following me inside. "Uh, Bella?"

"This is Ivy," I told her. "She will be our new roommate. And Ivy, this is my cousin Ashley."

"Nice to meet you," Ivy greeted her, "I hope we'll get along."

"We will! It's nice to have a new addition to our little group!" Ashley enthused and proceeded to jumping and hugging the taller girl. "Oh my GOD, are those Louis Vuitton bags I see there?" Ivy smiled kindly at my cousin's excitement and nodded.

And it was then and there that I knew that we'd all get along just fine.

* * *

The rest of the week went by in a blur, and before I knew it, it was already Saturday, the day all my hard work this week would hopefully pay off. Jasper would be taking me to the city so I could buy a pretty dress for our presentation. Since I didn't want to go shopping by myself, I invited Ashley and Ivy to come with me. Ashley said she couldn't, and I was so surprised at her declining an offer to go shopping that I didn't press it, but Ivy went with me.

We left early in the morning, and Jasper drove us to a mall in Port Angeles, where we arrived at 10. He offered to pay for my expenses, but of course I declined. He left us to shop with an arrangement to meet us in the same spot at 2 p.m..

I didn't particularly like shopping - hell, I actually disliked it with a passion - but it wasn't so bad when you had a friend with you. Ivy was really nice and mature, and after she'd warmed up to my cousin and I, we found she was really fun to be with, too. Maybe the whole reason why I didn't like shopping before was because I'd always been by myself.

After a whole lot of searching, I finally settled for a black and golden long dress. The golden flecks would sparkle and look dazzling under the lights of the stage, Ivy had said. I was happy with it.

Still, we had over 2 hours before Jasper would arrive to pick us up, so we decided to buy ourselves new clothes. So we spent our remaining time raiding stores, spending more than we should've, eating junk food, and just generally having fun.

When Jasper came back to get us, he was startled by the amount of bags we carried. "Whoa, are all of those dresses?" he asked.

"No," I laughed, getting in the car.

"Bella decided she needed an entire new wardrobe, apparently," Ivy commented, getting in the back beside me.

"I was going to tell you to hide your bags when we got to camp so the other people wouldn't get jealous of your special treatment, but I guess that's going to be kind of impossible," Jasper said.

"We can make many trips," Ivy suggested.

"Yeah," he agreed.

"That'll take a while, though," I said.

"Definitively," Ivy nodded, smiling.

* * *

**A/N: This should probably have been split into different chapters, but I decided that it would make it way too short. In the end, how it's divided just doesn't matter all that much to me.**

**Please don't forget to leave me a review! I really love them :**


End file.
